


Behavioral Data

by carnationsandrobots



Category: Green Lantern: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnationsandrobots/pseuds/carnationsandrobots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy Gardner's presence on the Interceptor provides Aya with behavioral data on her fellow crewmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behavioral Data

Aya glanced first at Hal, who had paused halfway through the process of sitting down, then at Razer, whose scowl appeared much fiercer than usual, and stored both of their reactions in her ever growing files on behavioral data before resuming eye contact with Guy Gardner and responding to his earlier comments.

“Based on the definition Hal provided for me, I believe that your actions could be classified as ‘hitting on’ me. I must say that I do not understand why organic life forms participate in this behavior as it does not seem to be particularly effective.”

Approximately 15.2 seconds later, Guy informed the rest of the crew, “Uh, wow, your robot has got _sass_.” Aya resolved to ask Hal for a definition of ‘sass’ once they reached cruising velocity.


End file.
